


Day 22: Public Sex

by hannahrhen



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens make them do it. <em>Well</em> ... maybe "make" isn't the right word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: Public Sex

“I’ll do it.”

The heads of the entire team swiveled to him, in unison. It was impressive--hell, Steve wished he got that kind of teamwork when he gave actual orders.

Bruce was the first to say anything. Adjusted his glasses on his face and then didn’t look at Steve, at all. “Cap, I don’t think you understand--”

Did they not hear him the first time? “No, it’s fine. Really. I’ll do it.”

Then it was Tony’s turn: “Steve. They’re asking you to--”

Steve cut off both the words and the rude-if-illustrative hand gesture. “No, I know. It’s fine. Save the Earth--blah, blah, blah--ensure world peace and everything. I’m on board. One-hundred percent.” It occurred to him after that he shouldn’t have _blahblahblah_ ed world peace. That was probably what earned him the look from Natasha.

“Steve, the aliens want you to--”

Maybe it was time for hearing tests for everyone. “Yeah, Nat--I got that.”

“ _With the Winter Soldier_ ,” she continued unnecessarily.

“Yes, and, _again_ , I heard the _first time_.”

Hawkeye’s expression would have been funny if Steve hadn’t suddenly felt very impatient. “You think,” Steve said, glancing at the spot on his wrist that didn't have a watch. “You think they’ll get him to agree?”

“Maybe not quite as fast as you,” Tony said, and if he'd meant the whisper, from the side of his mouth to Clint, not to be heard by everyone else, he’d failed.

*******

The Winter Soldier hadn’t actually agreed, at first, when the space invaders’ emissaries had approached him. Or, you know, tracked him down posing insolently next to a Dumpster. Steve was almost jealous of their ability, given how hard he’d looked for Bucky before finally returning, tail between his legs and kinda heartbroken, to Tony’s tower.

Nope, he hadn’t said yes, hadn't even listened to the question, and broke two arms--and on two different people--before they caught his attention with the name “Captain America.” After that, it was reported, he had become very compliant. Some might say _enthusiastic._

Had practically chivvied them back to New York. Which was a little hard to do on a spaceship in a low orbit.

Why the alien force had fixated on these two, no one quite understood. Theories abounded: Steve, as the super-enhanced ideal human; the Winter Soldier, as his carbon-copy. His dark twin.

NegaSteve, the Scott Pilgrim fanbase dubbed him.

As Steve shivered naked under the sheet, knees bent up and jiggling a little, he found he didn’t care much. _Bucky was coming back to him._ If Steve had to give up his cherry to get it, well, it was no big deal.

The fact that they had to do it in a gauzily-curtained king-sized bed in the middle of some kind of hastily repurposed auditorium, with the Avengers, a bunch of smug aliens, and some … other people Steve didn’t know, but he hoped someone did … Anyone? Had they sold tickets?

Yeah, no matter.

_Bucky._

Bucky was _coming._ Or ... err ... _yeah._ Steve had to stop himself from wiggling his toes in excitement.

He’d been good. So good. He’d followed the instructions he’d been given, if awkwardly, by Maria Hill. Washed and--um--cleaned himself, fixed his hair, even, and wrapped himself in nothing but a robe, which he stripped out of before he climbed into the bed.

Narrowed his eyes at Tony’s wolf whistle from one of the auditorium seats a few dozen feet away.

If he ended up with his knees pulled up to his chest, and the top sheet pulled up to his neck, if his knuckles were a little white as he gripped the edge of that small modesty, well, nobody could blame him, right?

Somewhere, he could hear someone munching on popcorn.

However, the next thing he heard, the thing that caused his heart to leap into his throat, and then back down to his groin, was a slam, and some heavy footfalls slow on the cement floor, and maybe the mechanical sounds of a bionic arm shifting, and Steve had to fight the urge to pull the sheet over his head. The curtains were ripped open, and there was the Winter Soldier, and he was--

Uh.

“Why are you wearing clothes?”

And that apparently was more conversation than the Winter Soldier was willing to have with a sure thing, because he was climbing up the bed, toward Steve, and suddenly Steve had a feeling he knew why the Winter Soldier was wearing clothes, why he was wearing his full uniform, head to toe, with leather and metal and those boots because …

God, it was so hot.

So, _so hot._

Steve whimpered and lay back on the bed, stretching himself long under all that heavy weight. Wrinkled his nose when that fall of shiny dark hair teased his face and kinda tickled. The Soldier smelled like leather and sweat and _Bucky_ , and it was good.

He expected some rough handling, didn't think the Soldier would suddenly treat him like a delicate flower, and he got it sure enough: Arms and legs and spine were bumped and lifted and put just so, right where the Soldier wanted them. One fist knotted into his hair and yanked his head back, Bucky’s face and familiar blue eyes just there, in front of his, and then there was a question:

“Why the hell did you agree to this?” and it was the same “Who the hell is Bucky?” tone that wasn’t Steve’s favorite, but, oh, well. He could also stand with less swearing, to be honest. Goddammit, there were _ladies present_.

He tried to move his head up for a kiss and was dodged. Fine, then: “Uh, world peace? Save the Earth?” Tried again. “Blahblahblah?”

And the Winter Soldier just looked at him for a minute, then smirked a little, and then said, “Yeah, good enough,” and went to town on Steve’s ass.

Steve heard someone calling out, “Anybody want another cold one?” and that was Clint, but it was Fury who said, “Beer me,” back at him. He also heard the clicks and chirps of the aliens’ native tongue, but that suddenly seemed kinda incidental.

A couple of beer bottles were popped open as the Winter Soldier was opening his zipper.

Those curtains were awfully gauzy.

“You ever done this before?” Steve was asked, that low voice in his ear, makin' him shiver, and the aliens had been interested in that question, too, and why was everyone suddenly very interested in Steve’s virtue? But he answered anyway, “No, I haven’t,” and tried not to cringe when he heard Darcy-- _Darcy?!_ \--yell out, “You hit that, Bucky! Hit it hard! … Not literally!”

Steve had no idea where the sheets protecting his modesty had gone, or why he was fully naked when Bucky had just undone a few of his more restrictive buttons and … oh, yeah, the zipper. Steve was being nudged by something firm and insistent, and it wasn’t the bionic arm.

Then he heard Thor, for God's sake. “The Man of Iron wishes you to know he stocked the table to your left with, as he says, ‘enough lube to take an elephant’s cock,’ Captain Rogers.” And Steve would have cringed at _that_ , but he got a good look at Bucky’s … _yeah_ , and he fumbled a hand out for the lube real, real quick.

After that, it was all kind of a blur. If by blur, one means that Steve gave it up like he was a horny bride waitin’ 'til June for her wedding night, and, if he squinted, the white curtains added to the effect enough, even if the dozens of people watching seemed a little out of place. Bucky wasted no time in sliding that elephant’s cock right into Steve’s tight little hole, popping Captain America's cherry like it was his _mission_ , and if Steve had a kink for digging his fingers into leather and buckles and metal studs for the rest of his long life, well, who could blame him?

His cock certainly wasn't going to; it slapped hard against his stomach, timed to Bucky's thrusts, like it was giving a one-handed standing ovation.

Bucky held his asscheeks up with both strong hands, flesh and metal, as he fucked in the last few times and then came good and hard, just the way Steve (now knew he) liked. And after, Steve watched in fascination as Bucky wriggled down the bed--gosh, those pants were _tight!_ \--and took Steve into his mouth.

“Hot dog?” someone called from the audience. “Anybody wanna hot dog?”

“Suddenly, yes,” Coulson answered.

Bucky sucked and swallowed Steve, who was no elephant but had often been compared to a mule, until Steve couldn’t take it anymore and had to shoot, himself. (Not “shoot himself,” which would have been a much darker, alternate ending.)

And then it was over. Steve was panting, limp and Jell-O-limbed, on the mattress, with the Winter Soldier--who was still pretty much dressed--draped over him. Steve was dreading the moment when he would pull himself up and off, make himself presentable again, and leave Steve here, ravished and sore and brokenhearted. (And ravished. Really, _really_ ravished.)

Instead, though, Steve felt something he really didn’t expect--little kisses pressed to the hollow of his throat. Tiny, damp ones that weren’t particularly sexy, but that was only because he’d come like a freight train two minutes earlier.

The kisses trailed off, and Steve watched with apprehension as the Winter Soldier lifted his head, looked hard at him, and said, “Steve?” Blinked. “Is it really you?”

“Yeah, Buck--it’s me,” Steve said, voice cracking, and he knew he sounded pathetic when he heard Tony totally snicker at him.

_Asshole._

“Did you just … “ That was Clint. “Steve, did you just heal him with your cock? Magically? Is that … “ And his voice lowered a little, like he had turned to someone else. “Is that a thing that just happened?”

“Your cock must not be much if you’ve never magically healed someone with it, Hawk,” Tony answered, and then said, “Ow.”

Steve gathered Bucky to him, coaxed him out of bed, and held his hand (doesn’t matter which one) as they slowly made their way back to the tower. Eventually, someone put Steve back into his robe, but it was _waaay_ too late for tumblr, which had crashed under the weight of a billion gifsets.

The aliens had left at some point, by the way; nobody actually noticed when.

And that is how Steve Rogers, Captain America, saved Bucky Barnes and the world with the power of his magical healing cock.

(He was a little unbearable after that, but just for awhile.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com), reblogging gifsets of naked!Steve until the site goes down as hard as Bucky.


End file.
